The Hunter's Daughter
by nuttier-than-an-almond
Summary: Sam had always known she was different from her parents. So different that they could have been from different families... She never actually thought they WERE until she uncovered a secret her parents had been keeping for 14 years.  Post PP cracktastic
1. The Truth

**So, I held a poll for giggles on what kind of story, like my other story Test Tube Baby, people would want to read. They were all types of stories like TTB where the kid gets told the parents they grew up with weren't their real parents. Some of the options were, Skulker as Danny's father (it's been done but it's still a cool idea), Walker as Sam's Father or Grandfather, and such. The winner, by a landslide, was this. The Name was also decided by poll from a list.**

**Now that I've given it away, Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Clean this... Clean that... It seemed whenever Sam got in trouble, or in a lot of cases, when Danny got her in to trouble, something was always excessively dirty at that time. And of course as her punishment, her parents would make her clean that whatever it was untill it was spotless. Sometimes the girl thought when they heard she was with Danny, they trashed the bathrooms just so she would have something to clean so she couldn't go back out.<p>

Some times she thought they hated her. They only ever wanted to change her into one of them. They could never accept her for who she was. They never seemed to want her the way she was or want her at all. Sometimes it seemed like her parents were trying to hide her away so she wouldn't embarass them. And really, that didn't seem that far fetched.

Sam pushed herself off of the floor and rose to her feet. She threw down her wash rag in the sink and looked around the now shing bathroom around her. The tile floors sparkled in the annoyingly bright light and relected her image back at her.

Samantha examed her reflection thoughtfully. Violet eyes blinked back at her in the white floor. They were eyes that no one else in her family had. She also had rounder features than her parents. They told her it was her age but she always seemed different. It was like she was destined to not be like them. Even her grandmother always told her she was unique from her parents. She just wanted to know why...

Even in her dreams she wasn't with them. She was with another woman. Sam didn't know who the woman was. Her face was shadowed but some how familiar. Sam had had dreams of this woman for years but she had never discovered her identity. Maybe her mind had created her to fill the space that her parents were creating in their family. r maybe she was some long lost relative or friend that Sam had forgotten.

"Oh, Sammykins!" Her mothers voice rang out from the hall, "Are you finished yet?"

"Yes, I'm finished," The goth girl groaned.

The red haired woman walked around the frame of the door, same plastic smile plastered on her face in her typical Susie homemaker dress.

"Well, now that you're done, Your father needs you to organise his office for him." Pamela said with a smile.

The daughter's jaw fell open, "What? But I just cleaned this whole bathroom!"

Her mother's expression never moved, "Well then you better get on it before your bed time, young lady."

Sam rolled her eyes and trudged from the office, shouldering past her mother.

"I hate this place..." Sam mumbled to herself as she headed up the stairs.

She walked through the heavily decorated halls, past the thick wooden doors andto her father's office. He had left on a business trip for the weekend so he wouldnt even be using it for two more days.

Sam shoved the oak door open roughly, flicking on the lights as she entered. She looked around and found nothing wrong what so ever. Everything seemed to be in order. The bookshelves were tidy, the papers on his desk were stacked neatly... Pamela was officially just making things up for her to do.

deciding to do anything to kill time Sam walked around to the desk. She sat in the lagre rotating leather chair and picked up the novel that Jeremy, her father, had been reading.

"Controling your Children for Dimwits"

'Figures.' Sam thought, 'They're researching this now.'

She tossed the book back on the desk with a heavy tud. The vibration shook the desk slightly and a small ding sound echoed through the room. Sam looked around her curiously, not knowing what it was. Leaning foreward, she looked under the desk and saw small brass key had fallen from a small ridge built into it's underside.

A key? Why would my dad have a key hidden in his desk?

Sam picked it up, ready to put it away, when curiosity overtook her. She looked over the desk for a key hole and didn't find one.

'Okay, so it doesnt go in the desk,' Sam thought as she stood and looked around.

It wasn't like her dad to keep things hidden in the house... Unless he was hiding something from Sam.

She had to find what this key went to.

"Sam, are you working in there?" Pamela called from downstairs, "It's almost your bed time!"

"Working on it!" Sam shouted back as she walked around the walls of the office to look for anything the key could go to.

She scanned the book shelves, seeing volume apon volume of things she never caed about and never would. There were photos bunched together on one shelf and fore some reason Sam felt drawn to them. They were a foot above her head so she couldnt see behind them. They were photos of her parents in Maui vacationing when they were younger.

What better place to hide something from your kids than behind pictures of her mother in a bikini.

Sam reached up and shoved the pictures aside. Her small hand groped around at dusty air for a long moment before her fingers found something large and wooden. Standing up on the tips on her toes she reached back as far as she could and grasped it, pulling it foreward. She almost caused it to fall on the floor but she caught it before it fell past her waist.

Samantha examined the item. It was a small, oddly plain wooden box. It was about a foot long and about three inches tall and the only thing on it was a small brass key hole. It matched the key she had found in the desk.

Looking toward the door, Sam made sure no one was watching as she slipped the key into the slot. It went in with ease and with some slight jiggling, it turned. A quiet click filled the room and Sam's heart sped up a bit at what could have been under the lid.

she lifted the lid slowly and-

"Sammykins!"

Sam closed the lid quickly and turned around. She held the box behind her back as her mother walked into the room. She wore that usual smile as she looked around the room.

"Well this place looks clean enough for now. You better get to bed young lady."Pamela told her.

"Alright. I'm almost done." Sam told her with a forced smile.

Mrs Manson gave a wary look and walked from the room. Sam made sure she heard her go in in her own room before pulling box back out from behind her back. Not wanting to be caught again, Sam clutched it to her chest and hustled to her bedroom. The path was clear of any of the family maids or family members so she easily made it to her door. She opened it and locked herself in like she did everynight. Her mother would think nothing of it and pass it off as just another night her daughter was "wasting away in her room".

She ran to her bed and sat down with the box in her lap. The need to know what was inside was eating at her from the inside. She lifted the lid slowly, biting her bottom lip, preparing for any number of things that could have been under it.

To her confusion, there was only a folder and some photos sitting on top of it. Sam pulled out the photos and squinted at them. They were faded and bad quality but she could definately tell they were photos of her. They were in a place she didnt recognise. She was only a toddler in the picture so it made sense she didn't remember this place.

Sam moved the pictures aside and pulled out the folder. She scanned over the side facing her and saw nothing. She turned it over so it was the right way up.

As quickly as she red the words, she dropped the folder. It landed on the floor in a rattling of papers and a spray of forms. A life she'd never known spread across her dark carpet, illuminated by the dim faux-candle light. The girl's breath caught in her chest as she took in the undeniable truth that lay before her. She struggled to remain calm as she reread the words in black ink across the front of the folder. She had to be sure they were right.

Sure enough... They were there like a black scar.

_**Amity Park Orphanage**_


	2. The Proper Bait

**Wow! I got all new reviewers for this story! :) Thanks for reviewing and coming to my stories! And, of course, thanks to my repeat reviewers who found me through my other works ^^**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter as well! It gets right into the action!... Sort of... **

**Review if you can ^^ **

* * *

><p>Sam composed herself and quickly picked up the mess of papers. She scooped them up messily and soved them in the folder. She took it in her hands and looked around her for some kind of sign as to what to do next.<p>

'I can't talk to my parents! They'll lock me up for good some where! They'll never let me leave this house again. ' She thought, 'They've obviously worked way too hard at keeping this secret to have me tell! It would ruin their perfect reputation...'

She found her purple, spider shaped backpack and shoved the folder and the wooden box inside it. Sam ran to her dresser and opened the drawers, pulling out clothes and throwing them over her head onto her bed. She grabbed her money from her savings and all of her essentials, ghost fighting gear and so on.

'I need to get out of this place to think! I need to go talk to some body who will actually listen to me.' She thought, 'And I need to find out who they got me from if my mom and dad adopted me!'

She couldn't believe it was real! She'd always hoped that she was some one else's child! It was like a strange dream that was finally coming true! But now she felt an emptiness growing in her that she had never been faced with. Her entire life had been a lie! Everything she'd ever known was a facade put on by people who only wanted her to change!

Wow... Goth Poetry night at the Skulk and Lurk was going to be great this week!

She could go to Danny. Oh, wait... He wouldnt be able to help her! Mr and Mrs. Fenton would call her mom! Maybe he could go to Tucker... Same problem...

'I'll figure out where to go later,' she decided, 'I need to get down to that orphanage and see what other records they have.'

Sam shoved her belongings in her backpack, forcing the zipper shut. She put her arms through the straps and went to her bedroom window. She heaved it open, trying to be as quiet as possible. She picked up a Fenton Grapler she kept on her dresser and aimed it out into the street. She fired it at the streetlight and the metal claw launched out. It grasped the pole and Sam jumped out of the window. She swung down, gripping the gadget tightly as she decended toward the ground. The girl hit the ground and rolled foreward with the grunt.

She stood quickly, dusting her self off. She coiled the wire for the grappler back up and shoved in in her bag as well. She then started off down the street. She looked at every buidling as she passed it, in disbelief that everything she'd been told about her life was all fake. A part of her had always known there was something her parents hadn't been telling her, but she didnt think it was this!

The night was cold as she journeyed down the dark streets of Amity park. It was late in the fall and the weather was starting to become colder. Sam curled her arms around herself as she pushed herself onward, the cold wind nipping at her cheeks. she stopped only for a moment to pull the light jacket she had brought from home out of her bag. She slipped it on and swiftly moved along.

As she strode down the abandoned streets she couldnt help but hear the music from the opening of Oliver and Company in her head. She even hummed the lyrics just so there would be some sound around her.

Sam kept to the shadows most of her walk. she didn't know what kinds of creepy creatures roamed the streets of Amity Park after dark. Not that she was too scared of them. she jsut wanted to avoid the hassle. After fighting ghosts with Danny all this time, she could handle a mugger. Fourteen years old or not.

Sam ducked into an ally to take a short cut through the city. She didn't know exactly where this orphanage was but since she had no plan to go home she decided that it didnt matter how long it took to find it.

The ally was dark and damp. The heavy steps of her boots echoed off of the brick walls of the houses on both sides of her. Around her she could hear animals scurrying across the concrete and through the piles of garbage bags as they rummaged for food.

'Well at least this garbase is being put to good use.' She found herself thinking.

The night dragged on with seemingly no end. sam didn't know how far she had walked or even where she was going but it was getting her no where. She'd almost been hit by a car because of her dark clothing, stray dogs had spooked her, and on topof her already bad day, it had started to rain.

Sam left the back roads of Amity park and made her way to the park. It was the only place in the entire city she would be comfortable staying to rest. She crossed the slick road and jogged along through the park. Sam looked around her, watter dripping into her eyes and causing her eyeliner to run. She looked for a pavillion to get out of the rain.

Intead of finding one, she saw a green glow in the distance. That usually meant a ghost was up to no good. And since Danny wasn't around it was up to Sam to chase it away. What was the worst that could happen?

Sam reached over her shoulder and dug into her backpack. she pulled out a Thermos and walked toward the glow. The teen wiped her eyes as she came up on the strange light. It was coming from another alley across the street. not wasting any time, Sam bolted toward the glow. She didn't want whatever ghost it was getting away and terrorizing her town.

As she crossed the street, her boot caught in a flooding sewer drain. With a shout of surprise, she fell foreward onto the sidewalk and the thermos flew from her hand, landing several feet in front of her. Her ankle twisted and shot pain up her leg as she landed. She cried out in pain even though she knew it would alert the ghost to her presence. She pulled her boot free from the drain and used her arms to pull herself further onto the sidewalk. Water splashed down on her already soaked body, adding insult to injury.

The girls body froze as a heavy boot landed in front of her face. Her wide, violet eyes gaped at it, instantly recognising the metal surface. She followed the boot upward and found it attached to the robotic form of none other than Skulker, "the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter". Apparently the green glow she had seen was his hair.

"Well, if it isnt the whelp's little helper!" The armored ghost grinned down at her through the pouring water, "I was going to go after the nerdy boy, but you'll do."

Sam gasped as his gigantic hand reached for her. She flipped herself over and tried to crawl back away from him. But her twisted ankle ached to much to do her any good. Skulker seized the girl by the collar of her jacket, and with ease lifted her off the ground.

"Let me go!" Sam shouted as she kicked her good leg out at him.

She clawed at the robotic fingers as she tried to pull them open but they wouldn't budge. They were secure around her coat and couldnt be moved by a mere human.

"I dont think so, girl." Skulker said with a monsterous grin, "I need good bait for the ghost boy, and you're the perfect one for the job."

Sam's eyes went wide, and by the evil glint in his green eyes, this is the reaction Skulker wanted. He wanted to see her fear. Unfortunately, Sam was too afriad to even try and hide it.

"No! I won't let you!" She shouted as she struggled in his grasp.

Her grip on his hand slipped fromt he rain water and she tried desperately to keep her jacket from strangling her. Sam held on with one arm while trying desperately to reach her backpack. This did not go unnoticed by Skulker because she was quickly subdued and wrapped in a glowing blue net. The goth was restrained by the radiant fibers and very tightly contained. The only good thing was that the net was significantly warmer than the rain water.

"Hmm... You're a lot thinner than the boy..." Skulker said thoughtfully, "I'll have to make some alterations to my traps."

Sam wrapped her fingers around the net and glared up at him, "You won't get away with this! Danny will come for me!"

The hunter laughed in his mechanical throat, "That's what I'm counting on..."

sam shrieked as Skulker shot into the air. His jetpack sent him soaring through the night sky, cutting through the pouring rain. The water drops hurt Sam's bare face at this speed. She covered her eyes to protect them as Skulker dipped and dove around the buildings and highways of the city. Flying with Danny was fun and romantic, flyting with Skulker was terrifying! Sam could finally appreciate why Danny hated him so much! The constant movement was almost sickening!

They stopped suddenly and the net snapped foreward from the momentum. Sam could definately feel a migrane coming on. Afetr her dizziness cleared up she saw that Skulker had stopped and appeared to be waiting for something. Sam looked around and found they had stopped above the high school.

"What are we doing here?" She asked with another glare at her kidnapper.

"Silence, girl!" Skulker ordered her.

Suddenly, in a flash of green, a portal to the ghost zone appeared in front of them. Sam's eyes widened when she realised that Skulker wasn't just putting her in a trap for Danny. He was going to take her back to his lair! His lair full of animal pelts and heads! She tried to pull at the net and rip it but it was no use. She was trapped!

Skulker flew them through the portal and into the dark, swirling, endless world of the ghosts. Sam's soaked, freezing body trembled. It was spooky and dark. Under any circumstances other than these she would have been happy to be int he Zone! But she was live bait for a Halfa trap so Skulker could skin Danny!

The hunter towed her along as he flew through the Ghost Zone. They passed door after door and realm after realm. Sam thought to herself how well planned this whole thing was. Skulker must have been doing a lot of work to make sure this was perfect. He'd even studied when and where portals to and fromt he two worlds would open! Something told Sam his capture of Danny would be just as thorough.

"Here we are..." Sam heard Skulker say. Her blood went cold when he looked back at her with a jagged smile, "Welcome to your new home."

Sam stared in awe at the island before her. It was a floating island, covered in green. It's peak was a skull shaped mountain and no doubt Skulker's lair. She shook from the fear of what awaited her in there. She reached over her shoulder as they got closer and groped around in her backpack for one of her ghost weapons. She gripped at her clothing and other items, totally blind to where what she needed was. She groped faster as the hunter landed on the ghostly land.

With a gasp Sam was suddenly dumped from the net and sent timbling to the ground. She faceplanted in the dirt and groaned as she pulled herself up. She hissed in pain as her weight pressed down on her twisted ankle.

"Come on, whelp." Skulker said as he grabbed her by the shoulder, "Time to put you in your cage."

"You can't keep me here!" Sam told him bravely as she tried to grab at her backpack again, "I'll-"

"You'll what?" Skulker asked, turning to glare at her, "Use one of your little weapons on me?"

The girl shouted in protest as her purple bag was ripped from her back, snapping the straps like they were dental floss. The goth tried to grab for them but steping on her left leg, and her hurt ankle, she fell foreward into the grass again.

"Oh, good. You're hurt." Skulker said with an almost happy tone, "Then you can't run away."

Sam glared up at him, shaking from the cold and anger. She ground her chattering teeth in her frustration.

Skulker frowned and eyed her for a moment. Their glares met for a moment but it was quickly broken when the metal man leaned over and grabbed her. He swung the girl over his shoulder and carried her as he walked through his personal jungle.

"I swear, when my ankle gets better I'll make you regret this!" she promised angrilly.

"Oh, I'm so sure." Skulker said, and Sam could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

Sam grunted with every bump as he walked along. She gripped his shoulder armor as she lifted herslef to look over her shoulder to where they were going. There were trees in front of them but when she looked up she could see the looming foorm of the mountain standing tall over them. It was like an ominous cloud forewarning her of bad things to come.

When Sam looked back down she could see a houselike building showing through the foliage. Skulker bush some branches out of his way, with the hand not holding Sam still, and Sam got a full few. It appeared to be a wooden cabin type home built into the base of this gigantic rock formation. It was like he had fused the two and created a base that doubled as living space. But it was so quaint looking and so plain, Sam was speechless. It looked like a cabin one would find in the woods in the rockies or something. It was nothing like what Sam expected it to look like. She expected animal horns over the door frame, real fur door mat, leather chair on the porch...

"Whoa..." The word escaped from her lips uncontiously.

Skulker said nothing, he just continued up the short steps and to the door. He pulled it open with ease and stepped inside. Sam wanted to cover her eyes in fear of what laid beyond, but a part of her needed to see it to believe it.

Her assumptions were correct. This was a hunters dream home. Pelts of animals lined the furniture and heads of various creatures hung on the wall. Sam's stomache turned over at the sight of their empty faces, glass eyes, and fozen expressions. She couldnt bear to imagine the process of killing, skinning and mounting those poor creatures! It was worrifying! She was getting sick just from the thought!

"Welcome home, runt," Skulker laughed menacingly, "Well... For now anyway."

Sam did the only thing she could think of in this situation.

She fainted.


	3. Trapped

**I send my thanks to all who reviews and all who added this story to their alerts list!**

* * *

><p>The world was dark and cold around her. Sam didnt know where she was but it was hard and damp. She could feel heavy wet fabrig laying against her upper body, sticking to her arms. Her brain felt like it was filled with soup and was being stirred repeatedly with an electric mixer.<p>

"Is she..."

"No, of course not! I need her alive!"

"Oh, look! she's coming around."

Sam groaned as she tried to open her eyes. The room around her was so bright that she was ade dizzy by it. She lifted her hand to block out some of the light as she tried to figure out where she was. She was really hoping that the previous night had been a dream and she was at home in her own bed.

Of course, Sam was never that lucky.

Leaning over her was the all too familiar form of Skulker. His expression was blank and he looked fiarly annoyed. With him was the other familiar face of Ember Mclain, the last person Sam would ever expect to be there. Her flaming blue hair was long as usual meaning she had gotten her pwoer back from the disasteroid incident and was probably ready to cause more mayhem as usual. It wouldnt have surprised Sam if her and Skulker were working together.

Sam tried to sit up but found herself strapped down. She pulled at the restraints on her arms but it was no good. They wouldnt even budge. Not that she really wanted to get up and see all of the animal cruelty taking place in this house.

"Struggle all you want, you can't break free. These restraints are from your world. " Skulker told her calmly before turning to the blue haired girl, "Could you go get my blowtorch from the shed?

The popstar sighed and turned to leave, "Fine..."

Sam lifted her head as much as she could and watched Ember go. It was bizarr that two of Danny's worst enemies were under the same roof, in a domestic setting no less. The only thing Sam wanted to know was why!

She turned her head to watch Skulker and saw him hard at work putting some metal contraption together. It was probably the trap he was going to use for Danny.

Sam laid back, taking slow even breaths. She had to find a way out of this. If Skulker succeeded in capturing Danny he'd skin him alive! And who knows whwat he would do to Sam after her use ran out. Skulkerw was never one for just letting things go no strings attached.

The girl experimented moving her limbs. Her arms were fairly secure but her legs had more movement. But only barely. She also found that her twisted ankle hurt significantly less than it had the night before. She could feel a brace of some kind had been wrapped around it but that was the extent of the help she had gotten. And, to be honest, it was way more than she expected.

"Did you wrap my ankle?" Sam asked, turning her head to face her kidnapper again.

"Mmhm." Skulker mumbled as he tightened a screw into place. He eidnt seem to really be paying attention.

Ember came back in the room, same expression as before and with the whelder in hand. She sauntered over and held it out to skulker. He glanced over, took it, and went back to work without so much as a 'Thank you' to her. Ember didnt pay it any mind she just leaned agaisnt the back of his chair and watched over his shoulder.

"So what is this supposed to do?" She asked in a bored voiced, "Another trap I'm guessing?..."

"Yep." The hunter replied curtly as we stayed hard at work.

Sam sighed and laid back ont he table. She stared at the cieling for a long while, pondering her death, until something occured to her.

"What did you do with my stuff?" Sam asked, turning her head so quickly it made her dizzy.

With an annoyed huff Skulker put down his tools. He turned away from the teen and dug around beside his chair where Sam couldnt see. Within in a minute he sat back up and held up the bag, completely unharmed. Sam heaved a sigh of relief knowing that the files inside where hopefully still in good condition.

"Ooh, cute bag!" Ember said with an evil smirk as she snatched it out of the robotic hand.

Skulker just let her take it and went back to work. Sam leaned up as much as she could and watched as Ember unzipped it and began rifling through the contents.

"Hey! Stay out of my stuff!" Sam told her.

"Ooh ghost fighting gear!" The female ghost said as she pulled out a Fenton Wrist Ray. She smirked over at Sam and said, "A lot of good this is doing in your bag."

Sam rolled her eyes but knew Ember was right. She'd never admit it but she knew. She was being stupid and was unprepared to take on a ghost. Now she was strapped to a table in Skulker's workshop with no way of getting free and probably going to unwillingly assist Skulker in the killing of her best friend!

... Still preferable to being at home with her lying parents.

Sure, her relationship with Danny never got off to a soaring start. It had been a few months since he gave hr the class ring and things were going okay. But, as usual, Danny's priorities were totally screwed up and misplaced. His fame and popularity went to his head like it always did and he starting ditching Sam and Tucker for photo opportunities and promotional stunts. But that didn't make Sam so mad that she wanted him DEAD!

"What have we here?"

Sam looked back to Ember and gasped when she saw the ghost pull out the file from the orphanage. Even Sam hadn't gotten the chance to read them yet, she didn't want Ember finding anything out before her!

"Put that back! It's none of your business!" Sam ordered her in vain.

"'Amity Park Orphanage'?" Ember read of the tile curiously, glancing between the tied up girl and the folder, "Why would you have something like this? Are you planning on adopting or something? You're, like, fourteen!"

"Ember, please don't harass the bait." Skulker told her dryly, "That's the last thing I need."

The musician smirked at him and flipped open the folder, "Let's see... The Adoption forms of one, Samantha Marie... Stokes?"

Sam flinched as skulker's tools suddenly fell from his hands. She looked over at him and he was quickly picking them back up. He hunched over his work as if he hadn't done anything. She gave a confused look at him then turned back to Ember.

Stokes? That was her given name? It wasn't as Goth sounding as Manson but it wasn't nessessarily bad. Sam was seriously annoyed though that she was findingt his out from a nosey ghost girl who cant mind her own business!

"I thought your last name was something else...Hm. " Ember mused as she continued reading, "These are _your _adoption papers? You're adopted?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Sam asked, glaring daggers across the room.

"Let's see here..." Ember hummed as she continued reading, "Adopted by Jeremy and Pamela Manson... Who cares? What no info on your real mommy?"

Sam ground her teeth in frustration, "Leave that alone! It's none of your business!"

The blue haired female paced around the table Sm was strapped to. She wore a classic villian smirk as she flipped through the pages of the file, humming all the while. Ember was taunting Sam with the fact that she couldnt do anything except stay tied down like a good little prisoner.

A loud "Aha!" alerted Sam to the bad news that she wished wasnt coming. Ember found the name of her birth mother.

"The birth Certificate!" Ember announced pulling the small square paper from the folder.

She snapped the res of the folder shut and tossed it aside on some pare tibel that Sam couldnt see. She then proceeded to wave the faded, 14 year old sheet of paper in front of the captive's face.

"Want me to tell you your mommy's name, kid?" Ember teased her.

"No, I dont! I want you to leave me alone!" Sam spat at her, "Shouldn't you be singing kareoke some where?"

The popstar huffed indignantly, "Well if that's how you're going to be, I may as well burn the thing so you _never _find out."

The goth watched as Ember raised the paper abover her head to hover above the flowing blue flaimes. The tips of her ponytail came mere centimeters from the paper and would set it ablaze should they touch.

"No! Don't!" Sam pleaded, "I need that!"

Ember chuckled and lowerd the picture down to it's original place in front of her.

"Ember, what did I just tell you about harrassing my captive?" Skulker turned to her sternly, "Knock it off!"

The blue haired woman glared over at him, "Well excuse me for trying to have som fun! Here," She flicked the paper at the robot, hitting him in the face, "You read it then."

"I dont want to read it," Skulker told her as he pulled the sheet from his face, "I want you to let me work in-"

The room went silent as he stopped. Both girls stared at him waiting to know why he hadnt finished his sentence. Sam stared at his fozen face, wondering what was going on in his head that he would just freeze up like that. His radiant green eyes were glued to her birth certificate like he had just had some wierd epiphany. His mouth hadn't even shut, it was just hanging open and slack.

"Skulker?" Ember asked, creeping foreward, "You.. You still in there?"

The girl ghost put her hand on his metal shoulder making his head quickly snap up to look at her. He stood quickly, spooking Ember and making her quickly jump back. The hunter then stormed from the room withthe birth certificate in hand.

"Hey! Come back here with that!" Sam called after him, "Where are you taking that?"

Sam looked to Ember who simply shrugged. They were both equally confused as to what was going on. Both girls jumped when a serious of metallic bangs resounded from the doorway Skulker had just exited through. Sam didn't know where it led but something told her she wasn't going to like it.

"EMBER!"

The singer quickly ran out of the room as the hunters booming voiced called for her. Sam tried to sit up enough to see what was going on but the restraints on her fore arms held her down so that she couldn't. But she did catch a glance of a taxedermy eagle and she immediately laid back down so she couldnt see it.

Time seemed to move slower as she lay there. She could hear voices in the distance arguing and the constant mvoing of heavy objects. Whatever Skulker had seen on that paper obviously caused him to have some form of meltdown. Thoughts f what it could have been raced through Sam's mind. Maybe one of her birth parents was an old rival of his and he wanted to get back at them! And if that was the case, what would he do to Sam now? Was she going to die? And if so, why would he have to leave the room first? What could he possibly have to do before wasting her? Did he have a specific weapon he prefered? Did he need to sharpon his blades? Did he need to-

"Heeeey..."

Sam jumped and looked to the door. Her heart was pounding agaisnt her ribcage so hard she was sure that if you removed her jacket you would have been able to see her body shaking. And speaking of her jacket, it was still soaking wet! How long had she been out if she hadn't even dried?

Ember was leaning in the door with a tense and uncomfortable smile. Her arms were crossed behind her back as she strode awkwardly over to the girl on the table...

"Hey.. Can I ask you something?" Ember asked ina mock sweet tone.

Sam scoffed, "I'm the prisoner here. One would have _expected _a questioning my now!"

The pop star giggled nervously for a moment then it turned to an uncomfortable groan, "Uuhhh... Are those your natural colors of your hair and eyes? No dye or contacts?"

The Goth blinked at her. What odd questions.

"Yes...?" Sam responded, "Why? You want my cage to match my eyes or something."

"No reason." Ember said in a rushed tone as she turned on her heels and walked back from the room.

"Hey!" Sam called after her, "Wait! What's going on?"

There was more clattering and discussion but Sam couldnt understand them. But from the tone of Skulkers speaking she could at least hear that he was flustered and clearly angry. This couldnt possibly be good. The goth could do nothing now but brace herself for whatever was coming.

She lay and stared at the cieling intently. She didnt look as heavy footsteps re-entered the room. She watched the wooden and metal cieling, not wanting to see the face of her killer if this was truely the end. She heard a knife unsheeth and readied herself for the pain.

And then she was freed.

Sam's arms were suddenly cut loose from their bonds and as were her legs. She took that opportunity and sat up quickly. She looked beside her to see Skulker staring at her with a blank, and incredibly tempermental stare. He had the kind of look that he was ready to snap if he were given any kind of bad news.

"Come with me." He ordered her in a dangerous tone, warning her that bad things would happen if she didnt do as he said.

Sam climbed off the table, her sore ankle twinging in pain as she gained her footing. The hunter turned and went to the door he had just come back through and Sam limped after him weakly. She wanted so badly to ask what was going on. But she'd seen enough horror movies to know what happens to the people who ask too many questions.

Skulker never looked at her as he led her down a hallway with shockingly bare walls. She would have thought that Skulker would have so many pelts and animal heads that his whole house would be covered in them! Or maybe he used so many in the rooms she'd seen that he didnt have enough to decorate this hallway. The thought of him having enough hunted animals to decorate _one _room was more than enough to make Sam shudder.

Sam watched Skulkers broad back as he walked ahead of her. She wondered if this was how prisoners felt as they walked to their death sentence. She looked down at his hands and saw that her birth certificate was still clenched in his unmoving fingers. If he gripped it any tighter it would probably just fall apart! What could he have possible _seen_?

The long walk, or limp in Sam's case at the moment, came to a halt at an old looking wooden door. Skulker grabed the knob and pushed it open forcefully, making it slam back into the wall. The loud noise made Sam flinch for who knows how many times it was.

"Get in." Skulker told her, grabbing her by the back of her coat and shoving her foreward. He avoided looking at her all the while.

Sam stumbled foreward into the dark room and fell to her knees on the floor. Her wet clothing made a slapping noise as she impacted with the hard wood beneath her. She looked around but it was dark so she could only make out a few shapes. Thankfully, Skulker switched on the lights and a bedroom was revealed. There was a rickety looking bed that didnt look like it had been used in years. On top of it appeared to be a -yuck- bear skin blanket, or some other furry brown animal, and a white pillow that was probably stuffed with feathers. The only other items in the room were a small table beside the bed, a lamp and a wooden and metal chair that didn't look very comfortable at all. But it was better than a cage by a long shot.

"A bedroom?" Sam asked, looking back at her kidnapper, "What's going on? I thought I was your bait not your house guest!"

"You are not my guest! And you would do well to know your place, girl!" Skulker growled at her, "You will stay here until I decide what is to be done with you!"

The door slammed shut harder than it had opened. The light hanging fromt he cieling shook from the sheer force of it making the lightbulb flicker. Sam heard the door lock from the outside and realised that she wasnt just bait now. She was a prisoner.

She shivered in the stale air of the room as she crawled her way over to the bed. Now that she was alone and free from her restraints she could feel how drained she was. Animal fur or not, she needed some where to rest. She was exhausted,wet and cold and needed any kind of relief. She would have the energy to be disgusted when she woke up.

Maybe things would be better in her dreams.

**A little rushed I know. But it serves a purpose. Thank you for reading!**


	4. The odd one out

**Thanks for the reviews! And here's a note to the readers: Sam is NOT with Danny in this story. She will in fact be ending up with some one else. If you have seen my recent polls on dA you will know who. If you haven't you can either check or wait to find out. It wont appear until much later in the story so at this point it really doesnt matter. **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAM IS MISSING?"

Danny ground his teeth as he seethed with anger and nerves. Sam's mother, who never liked him in the first place, had arrived at his door and told him that Sam was missing from her room and the window was wide open. It seemed that the Mansons only wanted anything to do with the Fentons when their daughter was in trouble or they needed something from them.

"She took her things and left! We thought she would have come here!" Pamela Manson told him, "We already checked the Foleys and they hadnt seen her either! If you haven't seen her then where could she have gone?"

"Calm down, Pam." Maddie said, walking up behind Danny, "We'll figure this out. If she ran away I'm sure she'll make an effort to contact Danny at some point."

The teenage boy looked back at her with a frown. Her face was calm and collected and Danny knew that if she could stay calm then so could he. And She was right. Danny was one of Sam's best friends. He just needed to wait for Sam to call to know she was okay...

But when she didn't, he was going out after her.

**=SM=**

Sam woke do heavy footsteps. They started quiet but got louder and seemingly closer to her sleeping form. She opened her light purple eyes and they met with Skulker's blue, glowing S belt buckle. She almost panicked then realised where she was and remembered what had happened to her.

She was warm under the thick blankets. She could smell the leather and animal hide but sleeping in animal skins was more preferable to dying of pnuemonia. She had spent the night, the time before passed out anyway, fighting back her dinner from coming up. The idea that she was laying under something that used to be attached to a living creature made her sick to her stomache.

Taking now as a good chance to acknowlage Skulker, Sam sat up. She shoved the blankets off of her and rubbed her eyes as she craned her neck to look up at his towering form.

"Morning..." She greeted him dryly.

From her past experiences with being captured, Sam learned that she was not a "Sit back and take it" kind of prisoner. She was certianly going to voice her opinions and make herself known every chance she got.

"Do you recognise this woman?" Skulker asked her, not returning the pleasantries.

He held out an old photograph for her to take. Sam squinted at the picture in confusion, wondering why he would ask her something like that.

The photo was a woman, in her early twenties maybe, with medium length auburn hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a revealing outfit that showed off her legs and belly. She was well shapen and of average beauty. She shared a lot of traits that Sam had. But unfortunately, Sam had no idea who she was.

But there was something familiar about her. Like they had met along time ago but Sam had forgotten.

"I don't know her." Sam handed it back to Skulker with a shake of her head, "She looks kind of familiar but I dont know who she is."

Skulker made no verbal responce but he did nod slowly. Sam stared at him in confusion, still only half awake. The green flames atop his head were so distracting that she was becoming mesmerized by them. They were so... pretty.

"IS your ankle healed yet?"

Sam snapped from her daze and rememberd her twisted ankle. She pulled the blankets off of her legs and revealed her bare feet and one splinted ankle. It throbbed dully but the seering pain was gone. It would probably hurt more when she tried to walk on it. She could even see that it was a bit swollen.

"It feels better but it's not healed," Sam told him, "Why do you care?"

The hunter didnt answer that either. He diverted his gaze and looked at the wall. Sam glared at him, thinking about all the times he had tried to kill Danny. How dare he keep her here and act like this. How could he be so calm?

"What do you want from me?" She asked him angrilly, "Why did you lock me in this room rather than a cage with the rest of your bait?"

Skulker looked down at her blankly, "Because you aren't just bait anymore. You're a captive. A captive that I need to use to get some answers."

Sam eyed him, "Answers about what? If this about helping you hunt Danny I-"

"Believe it or not, my after life does not revolve around capturing that whelp!" Skulker cut in agressively, "I have some qustions I need answered and you are going to get those answers. And if my assumptions are right, you and I are going to hav e a very long talk."

Sam stared at the cybernetic ghost in fear, awe and confusion. A part of what he said made a bit of sense. If he needed into on a human woman then a human would be the best person to get it. But what was so important about this woman? How could she possibly be so important that she required _Skulker's _attention?

"Breakfast is ready, Baby doll!" Ember called from somewhdre down the hall. Sam was surprised to hear her voice.

Skulker groaned and turned, "I'm coming!"

Sam choked on laugh, "Baby Doll?"

"Shut up." Skulker told her flatly, "I'm sure the ghost boy has pet names for you."

Sam stopped laughing and put on the best imitation of a deer in the headlights she could muster. She blinked at him in utter shock and confusion. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"Ember's your... _girlfriend_?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"It's not obvious?" Skulker asked with a frown.

Well, no, it wasn't! The night before he seemed to be flatout ignoring Ember, not treating her like his girlfriend. Maybe that was just how he acted when they weren't alone? Was that just how their relationship worked?

"Skulker, if you don't come out here, I'm sending Technus in for you!" The musician shouted with an annoyed tone. There was a shrill cackle of laughter that followed that only the Master of Technology could create.

"Technus?" Sam asked, fear welling up inside her again, "He's here too?"

"He's only here to run diagnostics on my suit." Skulker told her rather calmly, "He'll leave in an hour or two. You would do well not to talk to him."

"What if he talks to me first?" The goth asked in return. It was a legit question.

The hunter sighed, "Then you can respond. Just dont cause any trouble."

Sam crossed her arms, "Uh, Hello! _I'm _the good guy here. You dont have to worry about me causing any trouble."

"Just come on." Skulker told her as he turned to leave the room.

Sam climbed out of the lagre bed and set her bare feet on the floor. It was cold under her skin but temperature probably didnt matter to a ghost. That was probably how they could keep it so freezing cold in the house... lair... whatever it was called.

The teenager followed Skulker out of the room and down the same hallway he had led her down before. It didnt seem as grave this time around, at least. Sam knew that Skulker wasnt going to kill her now. Not that being kept as his prisoner was much of an improvement. Only now Sam knew that she wouldnt just under Skulker's roof alone. Ember would also be keeping watch over her to make sure she didnt try and escape. And Technus was here as well! Three of Danny's worst enemies all together for breakfast... Throw in Vlad and it's a party!

"Morning, baby." Ember said as Skulker entered the kitchen area. She walked up and kissed his metal cheek quickly, leading him to a seat that was obviously made for him.

Sam stopped in the doorway and looked around. The kitchen was of average size. Like the rest of the house that Sam had seen, the walls were made of wood. The floor was plated with metal, probably to prevent it from getting too dirty, and the counters were as well. The table was round and had 4 chairs placed at it, a pair of chairs seated across from another pair. The chair Skulker seated himself in was the widest and tallest of them all. It was also the sturdiest to support the weight of his suit.

Sam glanced around and, much to her dismay, she found Technus. He was facing the wall and kneeling over an open control panel on the wall. It seemed that even though the walls were seemingly wooden, there were wires leading through all of it. It was probably so Skulker could be sure of what was happening everywhere in his lair at all times.

"Well, come in and sit down," Ember said, walking over to grab Sam by the strap of her shirt.

Sam reluctanly walked to the table with the ghost and sat in a padded wooden chair beside Skulker. She despised the idea of having to share air with this monster, let alone two of his friends. And she had to eat with them too? They did know she was a vegitarian right? She could certainly smell that meat had been cooked recently. Which made Sam think how Skulker eats if most of him was only a suit.

"We heard you don't eat meat," The popstar said throwing a glance at Skulker who made a displeased noise, "So you'll have to deal with what we have,"

Sam watched Ember move to the fridge and pull out a bag of fruit. She pulled out some oranges and an apple and threw them in a bowl. She turned around and placed it on the table before turning back to grab 2 plates of food and set them in front of Skulker and an empty seat. Seeing Ember in a domestic setting was already starting to freak Sam out.

Ember leaned around Skulker to yell at Technus, "Hey, Dipstick! Get out of the wires and eat!"

The master of technology stood and faced them. He dusted his hands off on his black coat and looked to Sam. He froze completely and stared at her. Sam was sure he was just as confused to see her as she was to hear he was there.

Keeping to what she was told, Sam said nothing to him. She looked up, ackowlaging his pesense and looked down at the fruit bowl in front of her. Any prolonged eye contact would make this so much more aawkward than it already was. Beside the fact that Sam had never really been in real close quarters with Technus before. They had been in the same room before but she'd never been as close as a table length away from him. She never realised how tall the ghost was because of that. He was even taller than Skulker!

"What is _she _doing here?" Technus finally asked with a mild glare.

"She's our new pet." Ember said jokingly, "Isn't she cute?"

Sam shot her a glare but said nothing. She was in the frying pan and certainly didnt want this already tense situation getting worse. She glanced up through her eyelashes at the green skinned ghost and saw him do something highly unexpected.

He smiled. Sure, it wasnt a real, sincere smile, but it was a smile. And rather than making Sam feel safer, it made her very uncomfortable. And what was worse, he walked around Skulker and dropped into the chair on the other side of Sam. The goth stiffened nervously as he leaned one elbow on the table and put his arm across the back of her chair.

"Well... The ghost boy's little girlfriend!" Technus smirked down at her, "How did you get to be wrapped up with Skulker?"

"Abduction." Sam answered curtly.

The techo-ghost laughed, "I think we've all been there. So... Anything you'd like to share about your boyfriend?"

Sam huffed, thinking about Danny, "He's not my boyfriend."

The room seemed to go completely silent. It was as though none of the ghosts believed what she said. They had a right to be confused of course. Danny asked Sam out after the disasteroid thing and everyone knew about that. But after that it went downhill and Danny's attitude and cockiness drove a wedge between them. Neither had officially broken up with the other, in fact Sam still wore his ring, but they weren't romantic anymore.

"He's not?" Technus asked with a frown, "But I thought... Did he end up with the ghost hunter instead?"

Sam scoffed, "No."

Valerie and Danny became very close after she found out Danny's secret. Sam had caught Danny staring at her with those longing puppy-dog eyes that he always had. The eyes he never gave Sam unless he was under a spell. Needless to say the goth was very ticked.

"Well, since you seem mad at him, how about you spill some info on him..." Technus suggested slyly, doing his best immitation of something that could almost be considered smooth.

Sam looked away from him and crossed her arms. She glanced at Skulekr and saw him eating, actually eating, and paying no attention to the situation in front of him.

"Save the interogations for after breakfast, okay?" Ember asked as she set a plate of food infront of Technus, "Here you go, Nicolas. Eat up."

"It's Nicol_ai_." The master of technology corrected her in an aggrivated tone as he turned away from Sam, "No matter. I'll just hack into the ghost boy's computer later and get what I need."

Nicolai? Where did _that_ come from? Sam wasn't even aware till that point that Technus had any other names. Was Technus a chosen name or possibly his last name?

Sam rolled her eyes and picked up the apple on top of the fruit bowl. She eyed it suspiciously. Like everything in the ghost zone, even the food had taken on an otherworldly glow. It made the teen wonder what it might do to her should she eat it.

"It's not radioactive."

Sam looked up and Saw Skulker watching her. His plate was empty and he pushed it away from him. Ember sat on his other side and dug into her own food. Sam glared at him once more before looking away and biting into the fruit. It tasted normal and had the texure of a normal apple so it couldnt be that bad.

The meal streatched on. Sam sat in silence as Skulker and Technus talked back and forth about technical problems and upgrades that Sam didnt understand. She just wanted to leave. Ember tried to talk to her but Sam didnt really feel like having a conversation with her.

"So, how's high school?" The singer asked, "I got out early, so I dont have many memories of it."

"Okay I guess." Sam shrugged, "It's the typical school story. The popular kids are jerks, the nerds are always getting picked on and the social outcasts get ignored."

"Which category do you fall under?" Ember asked with a sociable smile that made Sam very uneasy.

"I'm more of a social outcast." Sam told her, "Danny and Tucker are counted as nerds."

Technus snorted and turned to the girl, "Oh, please! That ghost brat does _not _qualify for nerd status!"

"Because you would know, right?" Skulker teased, crossing his arms.

"You're damn right I do!" Technus announced proudly, "I was the nerdiest kid at my school, and I'm proud of it!"

Sam couldn't stop from asking, "Why would you be proud of that?"

It seemed like a very strange thing to be proud of for sure. He didn't have any other traits he was known for?

The green skinned man smirked down at her, "Along with being a genius, I was also in the orcheastra playing the piano. The cutest girls in my high school were in the orchestra and I got to spend two class periods with them and go to regionals with them."

Sam almost found herself smiling as Technus recalled his "glory days". It was actually kind of cool to see a ghost she thought of as a villian get nostalgic. Not that she was ready to go to the mall with him and hang out.

"Yes, we're all so jealous..." Skulker drawled, clearly unconvinced, "Anyway, I will ask you not to harass the girl while she is here. She is going to be helping me with a small task then if things go according to plan, I will send her on her way."

"You'll let me go?" Sam asked, whipping her head around to face him, "You _never _let anyone go!"

"You're an average human." Skulker told her in a tired tone, "I have no time for average."

Sam sighed. Well, things could have been worse. At least Skulker was planning on letting her go when he was done with her. The only questions left now were what he wanted with her in the first place and how was he planning on getting it?


	5. Tears

**Thanks for the many reviews! Now the chapter I know some of you have been waiting for. Skulker goes a teensy bit out of character but it's essential for the scene. But that's mostly toward the end. **

Sam was held up in "her room" fore several more hours after the meal. She spent the time listening to Skulker and Technus talk about guy stuff and work on the lair. Ember had gone out for the day after another female ghost had come to get her. Sam hadn't heard the voice but it sounded like Kitty. That only made sense, Sam figured. They did seem to be friends at one point.

The friendship Sam didn't expect was the one of Skulker and Technus. Sure, they were known associates but Sam had always figured it was strictly business. But now the two were in the den talking back and forth about their individual attempts to try and off Danny. What was supposed to be an hour turned into probably three or four.

The girl laid on the floor, unwilling to touch the bed unless he absolutely needed it. She'd slipped her coat back on to protect her from the cold once it finally dried out completely. Ember had thrown her bag in the room with her before she left so Sam at least had something to do to keep her from complaining too much. So as Sam reclined on the floor she flipped through the folder and looked at the old files. But, strangely enough, her birth certificate wasnt included in this. Skulker must have been still holding on to it.

As Sam flipped one of the pages something slipped out from between the sheets of paper. It landed on her bare stomache and made her jump at first. The teen calmed down when she saw it was only an envelope. It was closed and appeared to have never been opened since it was sealed. She exhaled and picked it up, laying the rest of the file beside her on the floor. There were two words written on the front that sparked Sam's curiousity.

"_To Sam_"

Curiosity as to what was in the envelope over took her as she opened the glued seal with her thumb nail. She ripped open the top and pulled out what appeared to be a letter. The Goth pulled it out and unfolded the aged paper. There were two pages of this letter. There were faded words written in pen there and Sam had to squint to see she could make out the basics of it..

_"To my daughter,_

_If you're reading this, you are probably old enough to know the truth. I asked that this be given to you when you were. Yes, you are adopted, and yes, I willingly gave you up. I was, and am probably still, not fit to be a mother for you and you would have suffered for my many mistakes. I do not write this to tell you how much I love you or that I wish I could have kept you. I do not regret giving you up. This letter is to tell you why I took the action I did._

_Your biological father died three weeks after you were concieved. When I found out I was going to have you I tried to contact him and found out that he had been attacked by an animal and killed. He never knew about you and I only regret not being able to tell him. To be honest, I hardly knew him. We were young, I was foolish, and he was getting ready to go over seas on some hunting trip. He was charming and I was a hormone crazed teenager, so you can imagine the mistakes I made that night."_

Sam cringed but kept reading.

_"He would have been a better father to you than I would have been a mother. I gave you up because I never wanted children and did not have what it took to raise a child. The ability to create a child does not make a parent. Character and a good judgement of right and wrong do. As I write this, I have none of those things. I hope that some day you will. _

_You have a right to choose for yourself what life you lead, Samantha. And whoever adopts you will be taking home a beautiful baby girl. All I could give you was a name. A name I hope you will carry on through your life. And in your fathers memory I gave you his name so he could live on through you. His name was Samuel Stokes. He is buried just outside of Amity Park. You will find him under the giant oak tree if it still stands._

_Sincerely,_

_Morra Grant"_

Sam stared at the pages, not sure how to feel. Should she feel sad that her mother had written this to her, telling her she wasnt wanted? Should she be happy that at least she knew? Her father was dead? She would never be able to meet him? Should she be heartbroken at this news? It wasnt like she knew the man or had any connections with him. How was Sam supposed to take this? This was a whole part of her life she may never discover.

The door opened suddenly and Skulker walked in. Sam wiped away the single tear that was begining to sting her eyes and sat up.

"Get up. It's time to go," He told her quickly.

Sam nodded silently, folding the letter back up and shoving it back in the envelope.

"What's that?" Skulker asked, walking up to her and putting his hands on his hips.

"It's nothing," Sam told him flatly.

Suddenly the hunter snatched the envelope and pulled the letter back out.

"Hey!" Sam tried to grab it back but he held it out of her reach.

The hunter scanned over the pages quickly, his frown deepening slightly. He didnt seem angry but he did seem bothered by something. Sam pulled herself to her feet and reached for the paper again. This time Skulker just let it go and let her have it. The Goth folded it once more and put it away.

"What is with you and taking my stuff?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips, "What sick obsession do have have with me?"

Skulker stared blankly at her for a moment. Though his eyes had no defining features like pupiles or irises, Sam could definately see in them that something wasnt right. His gaze was softer than it was the night before and it didnt seem to hold as much rage and hate as it used to. It was so off putting that Sam couldnt stay mad at him.

The teen looked away and crossed her arms, "Let's just go then. "

Skulker nodded and led her from the room. Sam tossed the letter on top of her bag and limped out after him. Her boots had finally dried out fromt he rain water and she could at least wear those again.

As they walked the trophy hunter kept glancing back at her. Sam assumed it was to make sure she was still following since the sound of his footsteps completely drowned out her own. She just glared at the floor as she stumbled along behind him, her ankle twinging with pain with every step.

The two eventually made it outisde once again. Sam was thankful to be back out in the open air and surrounded by nature again. Even if the nature was mostly fake by what Danny had told her.

She looked to her side and Saw Skulker's jetpack open. The huge metal wings jutted out from his back, reaching out from behind his shoulders and the turbineshung off of them, warming up for flight. Sam eyed the hunter for a minute before he turned to her.

"Come on," He ordered, extending a large hand to her.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, not making any movement to reach for him.

Skulker sighed and held his hand out a bit further, "Just trust me."

Sam frowned. Trust him? How could she possibly trust him? Why would he even ask her to? She was his prisoner for pete's sake!

But, having nothing else to do, Sam took the metal hand andhis fingers closed around hers carefully. He yanked her to him and quickly picked her up in one arm. Sam sat awkwardly in the crook of his elbow and grabbed the strap going across his chest for security. And as soon as Skulker knew she wasn't going to fall he lifted off, straight into the air.

This was the second time Sam had flown with Skulker in less than 24 hours and it was no less frightening this time around. The speed he flew at was no where near as liesurely or calming as Danny's and not as smooth either. His jets roared loudly as he flew and made for a none too relaxing ride for the girl.

Thankfully Skulker fleww in a mostly straight line. Sam had been int he Ghsot Zone with Danny so many times that she recognised the route he was taking. He was headed for the Fenton Portal. Sam thought to warn him that Danny probably knew she was missing my now and would probably be on guard. But Skulker was an ass and one of their enemies so she thought better of it.

As usual the portal was open. With four people who can use the portal, one would think _some one _would remember to shut the damn thing! Skulker slowed a bit as he approached, cutting down the noise from his jets. Sam's body went tingley as the ghost turned them both invisible and inganible. It was a feeling that never stopped being weird.

They went through the portal and Sam caught a glimpse of Mr and Mrs Fenton working on some new ray gun on the far end of the room. Her instincts were telling her to shout for them but a quickl glance at Skulker changed her mind. He only shot her a warning glare to let her know that it was for her own good that she stay quiet. The two of them phased through the cieling and went up through the floors of the house till they reached the outside.

The wind was a welcome feeling against Sam's skin. The cool, crisp air was like a hug from a friend after being in that death filled hut. And though in most cases she would hate the sun, it's warmth was a welcomed greeting. As Sam looked out over Amity park she sllowed a small smile to cross her features. This had been her home for so many years.

And all this time she had never known that the secrets of her real life were literally just down the hall. That the body of her real father lied just outside of town, in a graveyard she frequently visited with other Goths. All that time and she'd never even known that any of the graves she passed could have been his. Now she had a chance to see him and know. To stand mere feet from him. To meet him, in a sense.

"H-Hey, Skulker?" She started shakily.

"Hm?" was his response as he barely turned his head to face her.

The teen swallowed, her eyes beginning to sting again, "I'll help you get your answers... If we can make one quick stop first."

The hunter was silent for a moment. His metal face was contemplative. After a moment of thought he answered with a simple, "Fine."

Sam was grateful that he at least gave her this and directed him to the grave yard. As they got coloser, Sam could feel Skulker become more and more tense. Sam couldnt help but wonder why. Her assumption was that being in a graveyard for a ghost was hard. Being already dead and all. And this wasn't a little graveyard either. This cemetary was probably more than an acre across and had hundreds of head stones and mosoleums dotting it's surface.

As they landed some Goths that were chilling under a tree jumped to their feet and ran away. Sam would have said hellow to them, since they probably shopped at the same stores as her, but they seemed a little preoccupied with not letting a giant robot man land on their heads. Skulker set Sam on her feet and allowed her to look around.

There were a ton of graves there. Sam would end up taking all day if she searched on foot.

'Let's see...'She thought, 'The letter said he was buried under the giant oak tree...'

The teenage girl turned her head in every direction looking for an oak. Her vast knowlege of plant life, and the fact that she had a green house of her own, helped her decifer one tree from another. And most of the trees int his cemetary were Maples. She had to find said "giant oak".

She made a shout of protest when metal fingers grabbed her head. She tried to swat them away but it was no use. Sam stumbled a bit as Skulker picked her up and turned her whole body to face the south. She gaped when the object of her search entered her vision.

In the distance stood a large, beautiful oak tree atop a small hill. It's branches streacthed out several feet on all sides, casting a large shadow over all of the surrounding graves. At it's base, Sam could see a rectangular headstone. A headstone she was sure was his. The sight caused a chill to run through the girl's body.

'There he is...' She thought with a slight shiver, 'My... father...'

Taking a leap of faith, sam started up the gentle incline to the tree. It seemed that walking anywhere for her had deathly undertones and was something Sam definately didnt want to do. But she had to know. She had to see his grave for hersself to believe he was real. This "Samual Stokes" who shared her name. She had to know that he wasn't a lie as well. Seeing his grave would cement this whole ordeal as real.

Sam reached the top of the hill and looked up at the tree. The sun shown through the branches, allowing bits of light to slip by. Sam looked over her shoulder and saw Skulker following but at a much slower pace. It seemed that he wanted to be here even less than she did.

Swallowing hard, Sam stepped foreward and looked down at the grave marker at the base of the tree. She didn't know why, but seeing it made her body tremble and her legs fall out from under her. She fell to her knees in front of her father's grave and against her will, tears slowly poured from her eyes.

It wasn't fair! Fourteen years and no one ever told her that her father was six feet under this whole time? How could her parents, no, Pamela and Jeremy, do this to her? Did they want her to feel this way when she found out? Did they want her to feel like her entire life up to this point wasn't real? Because if so, then they had accomplished their mission.

"Samual Stokes"

The headstone said nothing else but the year he was born and the year he died. The same year as Sam. His life ended before her's ever even began. He never even had a clue that some where out there his child would be born! That he had helped in bringing a new life to the planet! He didn't even get the word "father" engraved on his headstone because no one knew!

Sam covered her mouth as sobs racked her body. She wanted to tell him who she was, that she was his daughter. She wanted him to know that she was thankful for him giving her life! She wanted him to know that she wanted to know him, dispite their seperation for her entire life. But she couldn't do that now! He was gone before she even knew about him.

"I'm so sorry..." Sam whispered to the grave, "I wish... I wish you could have known..."

Her tears poured from her eyes, running down her pale cheeks and dripping on to the green grass below her. She did her best to wipe them as they fell but to no avail. They just kept coming. It was like all her hurt that she had been shoving aside to save her goth image all poured out at once. Her stomache was tightening from the force of the sobs that were shaking her.

she jumped when pressure was suddenly placed on her back. She snapped her head back to see Skulker kneeling beside her, his hand rubbing her back lightly.

"He knows..." He told her quietly in a surprisingly soft tone.

The girl sniffed and wiped her eyes again, "W-What? How could he-"

"Because..." Skulker paused as if considering saying his next words, "Because I'm Samual Stokes."

Sam's mind went blank after the words settled in her ears. It took a moment for them to register what they meant and for her to comprehend the meaning. The young girl just gaped at the ghost beside her in utter shock at the words that had just left his mouth.

Sam didn't know how it happned but she seemed to fall into his arms. Her arms wrapped around the waist of Skulker's battle suit and she clung to him like he was her life line. Skulker didn't move or make any attempt to comfort her as she sobbed against his black muscle shirt. She didn't want to hold him but he was all she had at the time.

He was her father..


	6. A Cover up forms

**Thank you all for the reviews! And for anyone who is concerned that Skulker will be taken out of character, I assure you I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening too much. **

Life was over for Sam. Everything she had ever known or ever thought had just turned completely upside down within the course of a day. She'd found out she was adopted, her birth mother never wanted her and never would want her, and now she finds out that _Skulker ,_ of all people, is her real father!

Needless to say, the girl went into shock. She didn't know how long she cried for but as soon as the tears stopped she was left a shaking jittery mess. Her entire body trembled as she processed the news. Her breathing was fast heavy as she sat in the shade of the oak.

"We need to get out of here before we're seen." Skulker said in his typical emotionless to.

Sam gaped up at him. She looked up at his face, wondering if thats what he looked like when he was alive. If so, then they had almost nothing in common. And couldn't he at least pretend that he was shocked by the news? He told sam that he was her father and then acts like nothing happened at all!

"H-How l-long have you known?" Sam asked shakily.

The hunter stared at her for a moment before answering, "Since last night when I saw my name on your birth certificate."

Sam felt slightly better knowing that he hadn't always been aware of their relation and was trying to kill her anyway. But that didn't make the blow hurt any less.

Her father was the ghost who was constantly after Danny! Skulker helped bring her into this world and his goal in his afterlife was taking Danny out of it!

The ghost in front of her exhaled tiredly and leaned over to gab her by the arm, "Alright. Let's go."

Sam allowed him to pick her up as he had before but remained still and silent. She tried to quell the shaking in her body but she couldn't help it. This was just too much to process in one day.

The trip back to the Ghost Zone was mostly silent. Sam guessed that her breakdown made Skulker put off his plans untill a later date. Unless this is what he wanted after all, to tell her. A graveyard was only slightly a better place to tell her than his lair. It made Sam a bit more comfortable than being surrounded by animal skins.

Then a second thruth set in, as they flew over the city's highways.

"Oh my god!" Sam gasped, "My father's a _hunter_!"

The sudden outburst caused Skulker to stumble in the air and nearly fall and drop the girl. Sam grabbed his shoulder armor for dear life and hooked her legs around his arm. To any onlookers she would have looked like some kind of mutant chimp in combat boots and a skirt. As if she wasn't shaking enough, she was now staring at the ground that was now a significant amount closer than it was before!

"_Don't do that_!" Skulker repremanded her, his eyes glowing brighter, "Do you want to end up as another mess on the highway?"

Sam cringed away from his anger and swallowed as sheturned away from the dizzying height they were at. She shook her head "no" and clung to the thick arm tighter to prevent premature death. She'd already been in a graveyard once today and she didn't want to go for a second, unintentional visit.

Skulker used his free arm and grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her off of him and held her out in mid air. Sam panicked briefly as he resituated her, lifting her over his head to hang on to his back. Sam, haing no other coice, flung her arms around his neck for security. The green flames of his mohawk brushed agaisnt her skin but didnt seem to give off any real heat or burn her. His hair seemed to have different attributes from other ghosts with Flaming hair like Ember and Dannys older self. They seemed to have the ability to actually burn things.

"So we're just gonna go back?" Sam asked, leaning over the hunters shoulder, "What about-"

"It can wait till I dont have an emotionally unstable teenager on my hands." Skulker said flatly, glaring at the sky in front of him.

"You do realise I'm a Goth, right?" sam asked, giving him a deadpan stare, "That's never gonna happen."

Skulker didn't reply. They decended as they reached Fenton works and he turned them invisible and intangible once more. They phased through the wall of the living room and through the floor into the lab. Skulker lingered for a moment, looking around. With no sign of anyone he continued to the portal. They slipped though but just before Sam was completely in the Ghost Zone she heard Danny's voice. She didn't know what he was saying but he sounded worried.

Had some one already given him the news of her disaperance? Of course they had! What was Sam thinking? It was late in the day and Sam hadn't been seen by her family or any of her friends. Of course word had gotten around of her running away.

How Skulker was going to tie up that loose end Sam had to find out.

"What are you going to do about everyone looking for me?" She asked him with genuin concern, "You can't hide me forever. Should the Fentons rebuild their Spector Speeder, they have a device that can track real world things in the Ghost Zone."

"Well then I'll just have to make it look like you didn't go missing then." Skulker told her with a smirk, "You and your boyfriend aren't the only one who can evade attention."

Sam blinked at him with wide, clueless eyes, "What are you talking about?"

_**=SM=**_

Danny paced back and forth in his room. Tucker was out on his scooter searching the town and had thus far found no evidence of Sam's whereabouts. It had been more than five hours since Pamela Manson had reported her daughters dissaperance and there had been no word from Sam!

"Danny, relax!" Valerie told him, from her place sitting on his bed, "I'm sure she'll turn up. Sam's probably with a friend."

The Halfa scoffed, "What friends would she trust enough to stay with that I dont already know? If anything she should have come to me first!"

"Well, you two have been growing apart," The darker skinner girl pointed out, "It's not like you guys have been really close over these last few months."

Danny turned to her, "That is totally untrue! We're closer than ever!"

Val stared at him with half lidded eyes, "Oh really? Then why is it you're always ditching her for interviews and photo ops? Face it Danny, you've been pushing her away ever since you let out your secret to the world. "

Danny stared at her in shock. How could Valerie say that? He and Sam were best friends and he would never push her away for fame! Well.. except for that time at the beach.. And at the mall... And at school.. And on their first date... Wow, he wasn't even able to fool himself...

"Maybe you're right, Val..." Danny sighed, "Maybe when Sam gets back... Maybe I should break up with her for real... Rather than string her along anymore."

Valerie smiled, "Maybe it's for the best, Danny. Things like this happen for a reason."

The half ghost exhaled, "I guess..."

He walked to the window and pushed it open. He leaned on the frame with his elbows and looked over the expance of the town. He knew Amity Park like the back of his hand. It was where he was born, where he was raised and where he hoped to be layed beneath the ground some day. He knew every pothole, alley, street and avenue. There wasnt a part of this town that he could get lost in, and yet, Sam was out there some where where no one could find her. She was too strong to let herself be abducted, wasn't she? And she was usually good about freeing herself whenever she was.

"Where are you, Sam?"

=SM=

"You wan't me to _lie _for you?"

Sam couldn't believe what she had just heard. Skulker sat in front of her, reclined in his pelt covered armchair, as if this were an average conversation. He had just asked her to lie about where she was and what she was doing missing for so long to cover his tracks!

She crossed her arms, "And why should I do that? What incentive do I have to do anything for you? If I hadn't read that letter you probably would have kept me in the dark for even longer!"

"Your incentive," Skulker drawled, "Is that no one will find out who you're related to and you'll be able to still be considered a "good guy". If you refuse to lie, I can always tell every one the truth."

Sam gaped at him, "You would use that against me? How could you?"

She couldn't believe this man! He had just found out she was his daugghter but he was still treating her like nothing but bait and a means to an end! Skulker was truely a heartless jerk!

"How could I? You're the one who snuck out of your home with no warning to your family or your friends. All of which are roaming the streets of your town praying that they don't come across your discarded corpse!" Skulker pointed out creuly, "Face it, girl, you have no room to judge me in this situation."

"At least I dont try and kill people on a day-to-day basis!" Sam added.

"Not 'People'." The hunter corrected her, "Only one person and that is the whelp, who, as you can plainly see, has not even come into the Ghost Zone to look for you yet!"

"He will come for me once he realises I didn't just run away. Once he finds out I've been kidnapped, he'll come looking for me." Sam told him sternly.

"Then I will just have to send you back then." Skulker stood smoothly and walked past her.

Sam watched him go, unsure of what exactly he meant.

"What do you mean, send me back?" She asked.

Skulker walked to a table across the room. He moved some items aside that he probably used for hunting and picked up something significantly smaller. He turned it over his his hands a few times before making a pleased humm and walking back to the girl. Before Sam could even ask what was going on, Skulker siezed her wrist and clamped the device around it.

"What the-" Sam ripped her arm from his grip and gaped at the machine placed around her thin wrist.

It was a metal bracelet like device with a single flashing green light on it. It took about as much space as her typical bracelets took but was way more obvious and eye catching How was she supposed to hide that?

"What is this thing?" Sam asked as she made futile attempts to yank the device off.

She tried to dig her fingers under the metal but it was no good. The metal some one sealed itself to her skin and created some kind of unbreakable bond. Maybe she could get Danny to remove it when she got back to the real world.

"This arm band will allow me to track you where ever you go and allow me to have contact with you at all times whenever I should need it." The hunter explained, "It is fire retardant, waterproof and indestructable by most human made weapons. I had Technus make it should a situation like this ever arise."

"A situation where your bastard child is used as your personal puppet?" he girl offered blankly, "And how should I explain this new metal contraption stuck to my arm?"

"Tell them it's a fashion choice." Skulker suggested with a shrug, "Considering your style it wouldnt be too far out of the scope of one's imagination."

The Goth groaned out loud, "Fine! I'll wear the stupid bracelet! But where am I supposed to tell Danny I've been all day? I'm sure my parents sent the entire police force out looking for me!"

Skulker hummed, "We need to create a believable story... do you have any friends that the whelp doesn't know? A family member he wouldn't be compelled to try and contact?"

"Not really, no." Sam shook her head, "He knows I hate everyone in my family and I dont have many real friends outside of him and Tucker."

The hunter thought for a moment, his fingers stroking his flaming green goatee. He looked around him as he pondered what he could do. Sam watched as his face morphed from contemplative to a wicked grin. The kind of grin some one got when they had just had a brilliant idea.

He turned to her with a jagged smile, "If you don't have someone you can go to, we'll _invent _one!"

Sam stared at him, unsure of what he was talking about. What did he mean by "invent"?

Skulker suddenly turned from her, lifting his wrist to about chest height. A screen flipped up from the device on his wrist and the face of Technus appeared on it. Sam tried to stand up taller so she could see better but it was no use.

Skulker smirked back at her as he spoke, "Technus, I need a favor."


	7. The Plan

**Thanks again for all the reviews and alert adds! I'm glad to hear that you all are enjoying the story so far!**

**The regular fanfiction disclaimers apply!**

* * *

><p>Sam could understand why Technus was having a hard time processing Skulker's request. It was so unbelievably ludacris that even a ghost like Technus couldn't comprehend it. The Tech-ghost paced back and forth across the floor of Skulekr's den as he tried to figure out exactly what to do here. Sam sat on the the couch, curled up as she tried to avoid touching any of the animal skin throws or rugs. Skulker was back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the arm impatiently.<p>

"Let me get this straight," Technus finally said, stopping his pacing and turning to Skulker, "This girl is your illegitamate child that you just found out you had, and rather than keep her here where she wont be found untill you sort this out, you're going to send her back to the human world and create a phony aliby where I play her friend from out of town that she went to stay with?"

Skulker just nods.

Technus' hands shook but his over all demeanor remained calm, "Are you mad? Do you know what would happen should the ghost boy find out it's me? He'll waste us both!"

"Well then, don't let him find out." Skulker said simply, "I was under the impression you were the_ master _of technology. You cant even use your skills to fool a _child_?"

Technus looked taken back at the insinuation and looked downright offended, "Of course I can! I just dont think that this is a very sound plan. And how am I supposed to pretend to get along with this little... _delinquent_?"

Sam crossed her arms and glared up at the much taller ghost, "The feeling is mutual."

"Well then you two will just have to get to know eachother better before the girl needs to go back," Skulker told them both, "You have tomarrow. The day after she returns to amity park."

"And why should I be the one to go with her?" The Master of Technology asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "Couldn't you send Ember or yourself?"

"Because you are the only one capable of creating a device to compeltely hide your ecto-signature from the whelp." The cybernetic ghost told him, "Besides, I do plenty of favors for you. You owe me."

Sam looked between the two, mildly intrigued by the odd friendship they had. It was clear that they were buddies but they seemed to also have a professional relationship as well. It was so strange to see two ghosts she only ever thought of as evil interacting with eachother and actually seeming... human!

Technus ran his hands through his long ponytail and sighed, "Fine... But only for a few days. And I better get something out of this!"

Skulker smiled, "You'll be able to try and get info out of the ghost boy in person without him knowing it's you."

The ghost in question hummed throughtfully, "That is a good point.. While the girl is working the lie I can do some digging of my own."

Sam cleared her throat lodly making both of them turn to her.

"The _girl _has a name, you know." She told them sternly, "I'd appreciate that you at least use it!"

Technus smirked, "Okay, _Samantha_."

The goth cringed at the use of her full name. It was clear that Technus had done plenty of digging to know that she hated being called that. It was better than any of the other names she'd been called though.

Technus let out a log breath and unfolded his arms, letting them slap against his legs. He frowned and looked Sam over slowly from top to bottom. He made a displeased grown and walked toward her. Sam scooted over as far as she could as he sat on the couch beside her. The goth squirmed slightly as he looked over at her.

"So..." He started slowly, "You got any favorite movies?"

Sam blinked at him in disbelief. Was he really doing what she thought he was doing? Was he really making an effort to know her better for Skulker? Wow, those two really _were _best friends!

"Uh... Well.." Sam rubbed the back of her kneck awkwardly, "I kinda like the Cyber Zombie Commando movies."

The ghost smirked, "Really? And which one do you like best?"

Sam scoffed, "Well the first one obviously. They streatched it way too thin in the last two and they weren't nearly gorey enough."

"That's exactly what I thought! Skulker told me I was nuts!" Technus exclaimed, motioning toward the mentioned hunter, "He likes the third one the best."

Sam found herself laughing as Skulker huffed and walked from the room proclaiming "I have work to do". She turned back to technus who she found herself later in a debate over what was better, the traditional fake blod of corn syrup and dye or CGI blood. Sam got so enveloped in the conversation that being surrounded by dead animals wasn't nearly as unnerving.

The two moved on to talk about thier other favorite movies and games. Sam told him about the cheats in Doomed that she knew, but not how to use them, that helped her and her friends beat him. He in return, bragged about his powers and how he didn't need cheat codes. In retort, Sam pointed out how much good his powers did him in the game and how long he had been trapped in level zero.

The situation was almost sureal. Here Sam thought Technus had no life outside of trying to kill Danny, when really he actually went out and had fun like everyone else.

Eventually Technus did have to go home though. Ember came back and apparently her and Technus had had some issues of some kind. Sam hadn't actually been told this but their body language and the way Ember glared at the man told her so. Technus just siled down at her as he walked around to the door.

But he did leave without an argument and Sam quickly got up off of the couch. She started toward her room and Ember cut her off before she reached the hallway.

"Hey, kid." The popstar started, "I just thought I'd warn you now."

Sam frowned at her, "Warn me about what?"

Ember pressed her lips in a flat line a for a moment to think before speaking, "Techus is... Well... A pervert."

Sam blinked at her, "Huh?"

"Oh don't worry!" Ember added quickly, "You're only 14 so you're okay, but if you hang around with him too much you might hear something you dont like. He tends to... not control what comes out of his mouth."

Sam furrowed her brow, "Uh... Okay then... Thanks?"

Why would Ember tell her that? She had just had a nice conversation with the guy now she was going to be paranoid! And Technus was going to be spending time in the human world with her! The world of miniskirts and no shame.

"Oh, and I got you some things." Ember said as she reached inside a bag Sam hadnt noticed her carrying.

Sam craved herneck out to try and see what was inside. Ember dug around for a second before she pulled out a paper bag with the well known Nasty Burger logo on the side. She held it out for Sam to take and the girl took it without question.

"Tofu soy melts." Ember told her with a smile, "I figured I'd pick you up some food rather than hear skulker complain all night that I'm cooking imitation meet in his kitchen."

Sam opened the bag and looked in. There were plenty of sandwhiches to last her for dinner and possibly breakfast and lunch the following day. she wrapped the top of the bag up and smiled at the blue haired girl.

"Thanks!" She said gratefully.

"No problem, baby pop." Ember waved it off, "I'm just glad to have some female company in this place for a change. Skulky tends to get bored with girl stuff after a while."

Sam giggled at the use of the very out of character nick name, "Well I can't make any promises that I'll enjoy "girl stuff" a whole lot either."

Ember patted her on the shoulder, "As long as you're female, it's an improvement."

Sam laughed lightly. Her smile faded slightly at the thought that Ember was dating her father. Did Ember know? Had Skulker told her and was that why she had come in asking such odd questions the night before?

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Sam asked hesitantly, looking up into the ghost's face. Ember nodded so she continued, "Did Skulker tell you... about me?"

The pop star frowned and her face fell a bit. She sighed and ran her hand over her hair, pulling her bangs back over her hair.

"I guess you found out then..." Ember said in almost a whisper.

Sam nodded slowly.

The older girl sighed yet again, "Oh boy... As if thinsg weren't tense enough... Look, Sam. Don't let it get to you too much. Yeah, Skulkers not exactly the paternal type and he's tried to kill your boyfriend-"

"Not my boyfriend."

"-several times." Ember continued without a hitch, "But when you really get to kno whim he can be a pretty decent guy. I know it doesnt look like it to you, but we're actually pretty happy together right now."

Sam found that hard to believe.

"I don't know if I'll believe that untill I see it." The goth told Ember quietly, "I'm gonna go put these in the fridge."

Ember nodded and stepped aside for Sam to pass her. Sam walked down the barren hall, past her bedroom door and toward the kitchen. She passed another door and stopped when she noticed light coming from it. She turned back and saw it partially open, and decided to have a look inside.

Skulker was laying on a gigantic bed, staring at the cieling, his hands over his face, mumbling to himself. Sam couldn't hear him but he sounded frustrated.

"I know you're over there." He said suddenly making Sam jump.

The goth smiled sheepishly and pushed the door open a bi further so she could actually be seen by the hunter as he sat up.

"What do you want?" He asked with annoued, half closed eyes.

"Nothing." Sam told him innocently, "I just didn't know what this room was... Do you talk to yourself often?"

"No." Skulker answered curtly, "Do you have a habit of walking in on people?"

"No." Sam answered back in the same fashion. She bit her lower lip for a moment before continuing, "Why are you keeping me here if you hate me?"

Skulekr stared at her blankly. There was no sound in the room and only the smell of tofu to preoccupy the sences. Skulker groaned and mumbled something with his head down. Sam could barely hear it but didnt understand what he said.

"What was that?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't hate you." Skulker repeated with a more bothered tone, "There are you happy?"

"You don't?" Sam raised a brow at him, "Then why are you treating me like this?"

"Because you're an accomplis of the ghost brat and if I'm nice to you then you'll tell him and he'll never take me seriously again!" Skulker snapped at her.

"So you want to be nice to me." Sam smirked, growing fond of annoying Skulker.

"I never said that," He denied.

Sam smirked wider, "Okay then... But for the record, Danny doesnt take you seriously already."

She walked from the room and grabbed the door handle to shut it. Just before she did she stuck her head back inside and proclaiming-

"Cyber Zombie Commando 3 sucks!"

-then shut the door.

she then went to the kitchen, holding her breath to prevent second hand meat ingestion, put the sandwhiches in the fridge and went back to her room to take the fur off of her bed and lay down for a well deserved nap.


	8. Preperations

**WARNING: If the idea of Technus and Sam being friends or more freaks you out TURN BACK. Or if you don't like the idea of Sam with anyone other than Danny period. It's not going away and it's only going to get progressively more frequent. And if you look on my dA gallery (username: Transformer-wannabe) you'll see why I'm warning you this far in advance. Nothing is going to happen this early in the story but I need to give you fair warning so I don't get any freak outs or too many reviews saying how gross it is. I get it. You can stop saying it now, everyone. It's for fun, not to be taken seriously. It's just me taking this already far fetched plot line to another level. **

Sam dreamed of the woman again. This time the woman wasnt with her though. Sam watched from a distance as the woman, her face shrowded in shadows, placed a bundle of blankets on the top stare of an old buidling. Sam had passed this building before with her friends on partrol and knew it well.

The orphange.

Sam tried to call out to the woman but she didn't appear to hear her. Sam tried to run to her but no matter how fast her legs moved she never got any closer. The shadow woman backed away from the bundle, wrapping her amrs around her self tightly. She looekd around, her gaze finding Sam.

The teen shouted for her but the woman's empty eyes seemed to look right through her. Sam tried desperately to walk to her and ask her her name but she couldn't get the woman to even notice her.

Sam froze as the woman began to walk toward her. She kept her head down and slumped over as if fighting off the cold. Sam reached out as the woman drew close enough to touch. The girl gasped as her fingers went right through the woman as if she weren't really there. She tried again and again to grab the woman and stop her. To ask her who she was and what was going on. But all of her efforts failed and the woman walked right through her. Sam felt nothing but cold and eptiness as the woman passed through her very being and continued down the road.

And she didn't look back.

Sam's eyes opened quickly and she sat up in her bed. She looked around and found herself still in her room in Skulker's lair.

Wiping the sweat from her upper brow she let out a tired brath. It wasnt that the dream frightened her. Or that it was scarey at all... It felt so... real.

"That was a freaky dream..." She said to herself as she brushed her hair from her face.

"What do you mean?"

Sam shrieked in surprise as technus turned visible, standing beside the bed. She lurhced backward and smacked into the wall. She gripped her head in pain while letting out an angry growl at the ghost.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked looking around her.

The master of technology laughed loudly, "You should have seen your face!"

Sam's face reddened from embarassmnet and anger as he laughed at her. He put his hands on his knees as he cackled shrilly and loudly.

"What do you want, Technus?" Sam asked, growing quickly annoyed.

He took several deep breaths in the middle of laughing fits and slowly brought himself back down to his regular calm.

"Skulker told me- Ehehe- to come and wake you up." He told her, fighting back more giggles.

Sam eyed him as she slowly rose from the bed. It seemed that Technus didn't show any emotion but when he felt like laughing he could go forever! And she'd seen him laugh _a lot _since he and Danny had started battling.

Sam grabbed her boots and slipped them on. She quickly moved to the door, on a much less painful ankle, and opened it. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Technus liesurly walking behind her. She rolled her eyes and left the room.

'Creeper.'

She stepped into the hall and looked down it both ways. It was weird that Skulker hadn't come to get her today but had sent Technus. It wasn't like Skulker to have other people go get people for him.

Sam looked downt he hall to the den and saw him reclining in his large char with a hot cup of what she could only assume was green ghost coffee. The fire place was lit wth a blue glowing fire and over all Skulker looked pretty calm. That meant it was safe to enter.

Sam treaded carefully as she approached the mechanical man. She took quiet steps and approached with caution. She'd never seen Skulker so calm before and, honestly, she wasn't sure it was real.

she walked up beside his arm chair, though about 3 feet away and stopped, her hands crossed safely behind her back.

"Since you insisted that I hate you..." Skulker started cooly, "I've decided to send you back a day early."

Sam blinked in confustion, "What?"

"Well clearly, we are too hostile to spend another whole day together so I figured if you went off today to school you would get a decent break." The hunter said as he sipped his drink- an ability that Sam would have to ask how his suit was capable.

Sam frowned but couldnt find a suitable argument. They had had minor spats that could grow to actual fights if they were kept in close quarters for much longer. And she wasn't exactly going to turn down an opportunity to leave.

She looked at the device attached to her wrist and frowned more. She still couldnt think of a good explaination for this though. She could always tell Danny it was a rave bracelet or something. But Danny knew she didn't go out partying. Party's had to come to her.

The teen looked behind her as technus entered the room. He dug in his pockets until he pulled out a micro chip. He walked over to sam and unceramoniously grabbed her wrist and shoved the ship into a slot on the device. The green light on it turned to yellow then back to green again, letting out a beep.

"What was that?" Sam asked looking up at the technopath.

"A chip to synch your wrist band and my inner computer so I can track you as well." Technus told her, "It will also allow me to record data from the life of the ghost boy's side kick."

"Great..." Sam rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and huffed, "So how are we going to pull this off?"

Skulker didn't move to get up, he just turned his head to face his friend, "Show her."

Technus smirked and held up his hand. A device materialised in it and he wrapped his fingers around it. Sam cocked her head as he began to push buttons on it. It was no bigger than a small cell phone and had a string attached to it in a large loop. She watched as Technus grabbed the strap and put it over his head and around his neck. It seemed to compress, shrink and tighten so it would not come off.

"This ecto-projector will allow me to take the form of a young human while blocking my ecto signature from the whelp." Technus explained, "The ghost kid won't even know it's me."

Sam raised her brows, unimpressed, "Oh really? Show me."

"Now untill we get there. Can't spoil the surprise can we?" technus messed her hair teasingly.

He was enjoying her captivity too much.

Skulker check a watch built into his arm and said, "You have an hour to get cleaned up and ready to go, girl. Make it quick."

Sam was ready to ask where the bathroom was but she figured she'd be able to find it on her own. She started to turn when another good question entered her mind.

"What about my parents?" Sam asked looking back at Skulker, "If they find out I'm in town they'll force me to go back. And where am I supposed to tell everyone I was staying? They'll need a location."

"Taken care of," Skulker stood and moved around the girl to the front door, "I arranged a temporary base for you to "live" in should the whelp ever want to see your "new home"."

"Oh, really?" Sam crossed her arms and raised her brows at him, "And where is that? Another hunter's lodge."

"Ember's cover house." Skulker told her with a smirk, "She used it to make her fans believe she was human and living in your world. Since she lives here she never uses it but it should serve your needs. No one goes around there anymore so noone should notice you."

Sam's eyes with a bit wider, "Hm... You were thorough.."

"As always." Skulker cuckled and opened the front door, "I'll be waiting outside. Come out when you're ready."

Sam frowned at him, having run out of ways to put this off. She instead left the den and proceeded to get ready for the day.


	9. Back to school

**Minor warning: You may find Danny OOC in this chapter. he's got a serious case of Teenageboyism woth a minor case of jealously. **

**They can't all be saints. And, really, he wasn't the best guy in the show either. He ditched Sam and Tucker in multiple episodes for the popular crowd. Even after promising in "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" to never do it again.**

Sam held the cell phone that had been provided for her away from her hear. She winced as Danny's voice boomed from the mic.

"Sam? Where are you? Where have you been? Are you okay?"

The goth rolled her eyes and put the phone back to her ear, "I'm fine. I've been staying with a... friend."

Technus, who' back Sam was currently riding on, scoffed loudly. Sam hoped danny couldn't hear it.

"What_ 'friend'_?" Danny asked, suspicion in his voice, "Is this friend a boy?"

"I'm not sure I like your tone." Sam told him with a glare at the screen of the cellular, "What doe it matter which friend?"

"You're _my _girlfriend! That's why it matters!" Danny napped back, "When are you coming back?"

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'm on my way back now. When i get to school you and I need to talk."

Sam hung up before Danny could reply and tucked the phone away in her bag.

"Trouble in paradise?" Technus asked in a very amussed tone.

"Like you care." Sam replied dully as she pulled at her new clothes, "Do I really have to wear this?"

Apparently Skulker had taken the clothes he had packed for her and supplied new clothes for her to wear. Maybe it was ust him being obnoxiou or it was his first attempt at a "fatherly" act. And of course that act was to make sure sam was covered from head to toe.

Sam's tank top had been replaced by a full length sweater, black of course, with green stipes going horizontaly on the sleeves. Her skirt had been changed to black skinny jeans and he had allowed her to wear her combat boots. Ember took some mercy on her and let her borrow some accessories like black bracelets and studded belts. Covering it may be but it actually did look more goth than her typical outfit. Her adopted parents would confisscate her really goth clothing. and the benefitof the long sleeves was that she could cover up the bulky wrist band easier.

"let me get one things straight, _child_." Technus started condicendingly, "I don't like this any more than you do. But the ends ustify the means."

The girl sighed and held on to his shoulders so she wouldnt fly off of him. he would have to put up with this for a while. just untill she found a good way to break the news to Danny and everyone else. And of course she had skulker to put up with. He didnt seem like he wanted anyone to know. Understandable, really, but annoying.

Sam pulled the collar of her sweater up a bit to fight off the cold wind. Unfortunately the closest portal to the human world that Technus could find was all the way on the other side of town and that meant they had to fly through the cold November skies to find the school.

"It's freezing up here!' Sam shivered, "You don't feel it at all?"

"Not a bit." Technus answered curtly, "A it turns out ghosts don't feel temperatures changes."

Sam frowned. Well that was depressing. She had imagined death before in her darker moments but still couldnt imagine what it was like to not feel.

"Does this help?"

sam was about to ask what he meant when the ghost went intangible. the girl fell through his back and dropped toward the busy highway below. She shrieked in surprise but it was cut short when Technus became solid once more and caught her.

Grabbing his coat by instinct am pulled herself as close to him a possible. The closer she was to him, the further she was from the ground.

The goth glared up at him with red embarassed cheeks, "Don't you _ever _do that again!"

she punched him in the houlder hard but he merely grunted a bit and laughed.

"Sorry. Did I scare you, Sammykins?" He asked teasingly, "I thought you'd appreciate a little cuddling after what you've been through."

Sam cringed as the techno-ghost pulled her to him, their faces touching. Sam pushed him away with a scoff.

"No thanks, creep."

The green skinned man laughed, "Oh, don't get your pantes in a twist. You're too young for me anyway."

Sam rolled her eyes as she thought, 'No kidding... This guy's probably lke 60 or something!'

The girl looked down to watch the streets pass by under them. Now that she wasn't being kidnapped or drug around by Skulker she could appreciate the wonder of the flight. It was an almost magical feeling to defy gravity and soar through the skies.

Sam frowned as she saw her high school pass by under them.

"Ummm... Technus?" She looked back up at him, "That was our stop."

"What? Do you expect me to land in the middle of a crowded high school?" He asked, looking at her like she was insane, "I'll set you down about a block away. Then you can walk the rest of the way."

Sam hated to admit that he was right. she really liked believing that all of Danny's enemies were blundering idiots. But the more time she spent around Skulker and Technus, the more she was forced to realise she was wrong.

The pair touched down in an ally about a block away from the school. Technus put the girl down and pushed her foreward.

"Hurry up before you're late." He told her, "I'll catch up."

Sam frowned up at him, wondering what exactly he had in mind. She did as she was told though. She ran from the ally and down the side walk. She glanced back at the ally long enough to see a flash of green that presumably came from Technus. it must have been his transformation device or something.

Sam shrugged it off, knowing that Technus would probably pop up at the most innapropriate time just like he always had. If there was anyone who Amity Park could depend on to spoil the mood it was Technus. Well, him and the Box Ghost. But the latter was easier to get rid of.

"SAM!"

The Goth stopped in her tracks as she heard Tucker's voice. She looked around and spotted the geek just before he lept on her. She managed to support his weight enough to not fall over.

"Tucker!" she groaned, "You're going to crush me!"

The darker skinned boy released her. He grinned from ear to ear, absolutely delighted to see her.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" he exclaimed, "Everyone's been looking for you! Your parents turned this town upsidedown trying to find you."

sam narrowed her eyes hatefully at the mention of her "parents". She would have to find a way to avoid them during this. They'd drag her "home" the second they found out she was in town.

"Look, Tuck," Sam started, leaning in close to whisper, "Let's keep me bing here between the three of us, okay? I'm not ready to talk to my... parents... just yet."

the techno geek eyed her curiously but nodded, "Oookay... Speaking of "the three of us"... Danny's waiting inside. We should probably go find him."

Sam nodded with the same frown. She was really itching to lay into Danny for what he had said earlier. Hopefully he had calmed down.

The two of them walked up the school steps and into the hall way of Casper High. They walked through the hordes of students, all too wrapped up in their own live to notice them. Sam scanned the groups as they passed them, looking for Danny. But sure enough she found him standing alone by his locker. He wasn't looking at them as he pulled his books from the storage space and seemed to be trying to ignore the hustle and bustle of the teens around him.

"Danny!" Tucker called out as they walked over, "Look who I found outside."

The Halfa turned to look at them, his eyes going wide when he saw Sam. His expression told her that he didn't actually expect her to show. His eyes scanned her quickly, looking over her new wardrobe suspiciously.

"What's with the get up?" He asked, looking back at her face.

Sam glared, "I'm happy to see you too."

Danny shook his head, "Sorry, Sam. But I'm still having a hard time processing this. you dissapere for like two days then come back to tell me you were staying with a friend and you've changed your entire look!"

"What's wrong with the new look?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes a bit more,

"Nothing. It's just sudden." Danny told her, "You could have at least given me some warning."

The girl scoffed, "Warning? What for? I don't have to consult you before getting dressed."

"You're my girlfriend. I at least have a right to know." The boy said as he crossed his arms, "

Sam ground her teeth, "My boyfriend? You're only my boyfriend when it conveniences _you_! We go out on your terms and only if it can be worked into your _busy schedual_, mister Super Hero!"

"That is so not true!" Danny snapped back, "You just don't like the fact that other girls like me now!"

Sam's jaw fell. Oh no he didn't.

"Excuse me?" she spat, "Who's the one who was getting jealos on the phone because I was staying with a friend that could have been a boy? And it's not like any of those girls like you because of who you are! They like you for your publicity! Paulina hardly knew your name before word got out that you were Danny Phantom! At least I liked you when you were an _unpopular _loser!"

The ghost boy looked taken back by this. He opened his mouth to reply when Tucker cut in.

"Not to break up the love fest," He said nervously, "But who's the new guy coming this way?"

Sam looked from Danny to follow Tucker's line of sight. Sure enough a student she barely reconised was walking directly at them. he was significantly taller but about as lean as Danny was. His face was angular with black messy hair atop his head. He wore black, square shaped sunglasses over barely visible blue eyes and was very pale skinned. His clothes were a dorky combination of a green and white argyle seater vest over a white long sleeved shirt, the sleaves rolled up to the elbows, blue jeans and black converse sneakers. He had nothing with him except for a blue backpack on his back.

'Wow. What a dweeb." Danny mumbled.

Sam sneered back at him, "Like you're one to talk."

The new guy walked over to them, his face rather blank. He looked over the boys before his gaze fell on Sam.

"Hi, Nicky." Sam greeted him with a sly smile. She recognised him by the hair. The same as his 1.0 form.

Technus frowned for a moment then smirked, "Hey, Sammy."

Sam chuckled, knowing she had it coming but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Huh? Nicky?" Tuck asked curiously.

"Sammy?" Danny added, raising a brow, "Your never let anyone call you that."

Sam shrugged a shoulder, using her expert lying skills to play along, "He'll call me it anyway so why bother getting mad?"

"Uh huh," Danny frowned, looking the disguised Technus up and down, "You two know each other then..."

"This is the friend I told you I was staying with," Sam said stepping up to stand beside her accomplis, "Guys this is Nicolai."

"Nicolai? What kind of name is that?" Tucker asked, cocking his head.

"What kind of name is Tucker?" Technus asked back, with a mild glare.

"Touche." The technogeek replied, "Well, welcome to Casper, Nick. You enrolling?"

"Temporarily. I'm trying to, er... get settled." Nicolai answered, obviously pulling the story out of his ass.

"Get settled?" Danny asked with a genuine curiosity, letting his apparent ass hole routine go for a moment, "Your family just move here?"

"Nah, just me." Technus answered cooly, "I'm on my own."

Tucker smiled a bit, "that's so cool! How old are you then?"

"Seventeen." The ghost in disguise answered. Sam looked him over quickly. That age was believable.

"Seventeen? Isn't that a little old to have a fourteen year old staying with you?" Danny asked with a half scowl, "And a little young to be responsible for her?"

"Relax, kid. It's not like we fooled around." Technus shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, "She's too much of a prude to put out that soon."

Sam's face went red. She her hands over her eyes in embarassment.

'He did _not _just say that!'

"_Dude_!" Danny snapped, his face going just as red, but for probably different reasons "That's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"What? She hasn't put out for you either?" Technus asked with a way too serious expression for what he had said.

"_Nicolai_!" Sam punched him in the arm roughly, "You mind?"

Technus smirked over at her slyly. Ember was right. Technus is a pervert! This lie was getting more and more awkward with every passing moment.

"Sorry, kiddo. Didn't mean to embarass you in front of your boy toy." Technus apologized, sliding an arm around her shoulders to hug her to him.

The hug wasrough and not affectionate at all. This was Technus' sick form of torture! He was enjoying this way too much.

"Let go of her!" Danny demanded, grabbing Sam by the arm and pulling her away, "Stop touching my girl!"

Sam's eyes went wide then narrowed into a glare once again.

"Your _girl_?" She turned to the Halfa slowly, "Your _GIRL_?"

"Uh oh." Tucker said before running off, "Hit the deck!"

Sam shoved Danny way from her angrilly. Of all the selfish things he had done while they were together! He blows her off for months and assumes he had the right to call her his girl?

"how dare you, Danny Fenton!" She hissed, shoving an accusing finger in his face, "You blow me off for months for parties and press, never carving out time for me when i really wanted to be with you. You Take advantage of me and only ever call me your girlfriend when another guy is around. All I am to you is arm jewelry, aren't I?

"No!" Danny said back, taking a step back from her, "That's not it at all. I've just been busy-"

"Busy? BUSY?" Sam shouted in his face, "You leave int he middle of meals and dates to go take photos for magazine covers! You leave me alone in the streets because some fangirl wants an autograph! You ditch me for every pretty girl who comes your way who is only even looking at you because you're famous now!"

Technus leaned on the lockers with a smile and watched as Sam blew up on the boy.

"Well, let me tell you something, super star! Without me, you wouldn't even be the celebrity you are today! Without me you'd probably be locked up in Walker's jail, skinned by skulker or even DEAD right now!" Sam barked agressively, "I don't care what super powers you have, you would be nothing with out me! I was there for you when Paulina and Valerie hated you! And yet you still can't spare me a second glance when they are in the room!"

"Sam, what has gotten into you?" Danny asked, "I'm only trying to protect you from-"

"Protect me? From what? Actually having fun for once?" She asked, "since we've started 'Dating' you've made me nothing but miserable! but what do you care? You've got tons of other girls lined up to be your girlfriend, if I leave you! Girls are just a possestion to you aren't they? Something pretty to look at and make you more popular in the process!"

"That's not true at all!" Danny corrected her.

"Really?" Sam asked, crossing her arms, "Then give me one redeaming quality about Paulina other than her looks. Give me an example of a time when Valerie helped you by choice, and there weren't lives at risk."

Danny glanced around but said nothing. He knew as well as she did that neither of those girls would have been there for him when Sam was. Now it just seemed like Danny was keeping her around so he could continue to say he had a girlfriend. Well, in that case, Sam refused to be another token girl.

'Valerie is right."

Sam blinked in confusion at what she had heard.

"right about what, Danny?" she asked, lightening her tone just barely.

"This isn't working out." He added, "Maybe we should just break up."

Sam couldnt believe what she was hearing. Rather than make the problem right he was going to break up with her?

"When did this conversation take place? And why wasnt I informed about this?" She asked, "If our relationship was on the line I should have gotten a say!"

"You ran off, remember?" Danny pointed out, "It's hard to include you when you aren't around."

Sam fell silent. Skulker was right...

Danny hadn't even looked for her. He was spending time with Valerie rather than looking for her. If he had really cared he'd have been out looking for her rather than chatting with Valerie about their failing relationship.

"You're right Danny," Sam said after a moment, "We should break up."

The Halfa looked shocked that she didn't fight to stay with him.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes.

"This isn't working. You're right." Samtold him flatly, "You'll probably be better off with Valerie since you like spending so much more time with her than you do with me. It's better that we go our seperate ways."

"Sam, come on-" Danny started taking a step toward her, "Don't be like that."

Sam ignored him and turned to Technus, "Let's go. You need to get signed up for classes."

"Alrighty." Technus leaned off of the wall and followed her as she turned to walk away.

Sam left Danny standing there as she left the hall way. Her shouting had caused many of the students to stop and stare at her as she walked away. She could hear their whispering about how they either couldnt believe her and Danny broke up or that they saw it coming months ago. the school seemed pretty equally devided.

Surprisingly the blow of having just broken up with someone she had liked for so long didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. With everything that had come between them, they weren't close enough now for her to care that she wasn't with him anymore. She would probably be sad later but she couldnt worry about that now. Breaking up with Danny was, unfortunately, the least of her worries.

"Well, that was fun!" Technus spouted cheerfully, sporting his signature grin, "My ecto-projector is a complete success and you and Danny are now single! I think this calls for a celebatory latte."

Sam glared sideways at him, "You know school's about to start right?"

"So?" Technus smirked down at her, "It's not _my _school."

"It is if you want to get any of that info you wanted," Sam told him coldly, "If you think I'm going through this alone, you're out of your mind."

"Well, we both know I am," Nicolai said as they came to a hault in front of the principals office. He smiled down through his shades and asked,"So where does that leave us?"

Sam frowned through the black glass into those icy blue eyes, "What do you mean "us"?"

Technus slumped one shoulder against the wall, playing with the projector around his neck that was cleverly disguised as a class ring on a chain. He looked thoughtful for a second, pursing his lips and humming.

"The way I see it, we're stuck together until both of our jobs are finished here." He stated cooly, "You need an alliby and I need information. Unfortunately for the both of us, we need eachother to make a means to an end."

"Sounds pretty simple to me," Sam said with a shrug.

"Sure. But let me make one thing clear, whelp," Technus started to whisper, "You and I are only playing this little game till I get what I want. We are not friends. You get me?"

Sam scowled, "Yeah, I got you."

Technus matched her expression, "Good."  
>"Fine," Sam rebuttled.<p>

"Great," Technus hissed as he pushed open the door to the office and stepped in.

Sam stood in the doorway for a moment as he walked in and looked around. she followed him in slowly to make sure he wouldn't stir up any trouble. Sam knew Technus well enough to predict that from a mile away.

"What do we have here?" Principal Ishiyama asked with a smile, "Ah, Miss Manson! Welcome back. Your parents had called and told us you were ill and they didn't know when you would be back."

Sam laughed nervously, "Surprise! And I bring a gift!"

She walked up to Technus and put a hand on one of his shoulders.

"This is Nicolai, He's going to be transfering to our school for a little while." Sam told the woman.

The principal smiled brighter, "Ooh, a new mind to mold! Welcome to the school, Nicolai! And your last name?"

He paused for a moment then answered, "Aurther."

The asian woman stood from behind her desk and extended her hand to the man child, "Welcome to Casper High Mister Aurther."

"Delighted to be here," Technus answered, shaking the woman's hand firmly.

The school official looked between the two with a smile, "And how do you two know eachother? Are you an item?"

"NO!" Sam snapped quickly making the shorter womanjump back, "Of course not! Me and Danny just broke up. Literally like two minutes ago."

"Really? I thought you had broken up a long time ago..." Ishiyama said thoughtfully, "Ah well. No matter. Mister auther, I assume you have your paperwork?"

"right here." Technus pulled his backpack off of his back and dug inside. He pulled out a neat folder and handed it carefully, "You'll find everything is put in order of nessessity."

"Oh! What an organised young man!" The principal giggled, "I am sure the teacher will love a nice boy like you!'

Technus smirked beside him at Sam.

"You hear that?" He asked her in a whisper, "They'll love me. What's your problem?"

"Shut it." Sam growled at him.

"Alright let's get started." The woman opened the folder and began to file through the paperwork.

Sam pulled up her sleave and looked at the device on her wrist as a habitual need to check the time. The little green light was continuing to flash. She sighed at it tiredly.

A panel on the side slid back revealing a small LED screen. Green words showed up on a black background. they must have come from Skulker.

_"Go to class. You're going to be late."_


End file.
